


MTR Filler Episodes

by DrgnmastrAlex



Series: MagiTechRanger [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: "MTR Filler Episodes" are canon (or at least loosely canon) chapters that occur between the chapters in the main series.
Series: MagiTechRanger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461211
Kudos: 1





	MTR Filler Episodes

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger! 

Filler Episodes: Silver Knight Works His Way Out of the Doghouse 

“MagiTech Red will pay.” This singular thought was a constant in Silver Knight's mind after his defeat, following his attempt at turning one of the Rangers into an obedient Fae-djinn. Though Silver Knight was dedicated to the FIF's cause, and was honor-bound through spoken fealty to obey commands from his superiors, the draconic side of him was prideful. He despised following orders that denied him using his power almost as much as circumstances humbling him before foes he considered his lessers. Thus, the decree that Prince Tethas gave which removed him from active duty in the fight against the Rangers was one that made him seethe. 

Confining himself to his private quarters, Silver Knight's imposing figure stood in place with his back to the door. Arms crossed, head lowered, and staring a hole into the wall, he remained in that position unflinching as he navigated through an internal conflict between his draconic impulses and pride, and his loyalty to the FIF's cause. All the while, he planned, trying to come up with new ideas during the brief moments he had between his introspection and indignation. 

He remained in that position until he heard a knock at his door. He already knew it couldn't be Kyoko, because she could come in at any time, and Tethas had a particular tone to when he knocked that conveyed it was a formality. 

Not to mention that Faareha would likely want nothing to do with him for some time. 

“...yes?” 

A voice that he knew belonged to one of the Fae Soldiers spoke from beyond the door. “His Highness Prince Tethas requests your presence.” 

“Very well. Is the request an immediate one?” 

“Yes. Please meet with him with the utmost haste.” the soldier replied, quickly stepping away and returning to their rounds. Silver Knight chuckled, and made his way to the throne room where Tethas sat. 

“I'll get right to the point.” Tethas said once Silver Knight knelt. “I decided that, rather than simply having you waste your time stewing in your chambers until you were brought back into the field, that I would put you to use through other means. It would be a waste otherwise.” 

Silver Knight bowed his head in deference to await what Tethas's task would be. 

“The endeavor I assign you is thus: you are going to embark on a trial that will determine your ability to perform to my expectations. If you are successful in performing to these expectations, you will be brought back in as an active participant in the FIF's plans. If you fail to meet these expectations, I will make sure you never leave these halls until Cold Iron belongs to the Fae. Do you understand and accept this endeavor, Knight?” 

It was simple enough. A chance to prove himself through following orders, rather than working around the established plan for a greater chance at success. A test of fealty. 

“I do, my Prince.” 

“Excellent. Then here is your mission, and the means by which you will perform this endeavor.” Tethas grinned. “You are to target the Rangers as usual, while following these rules: first, you are not to utilize a complete conceptual conversion. Your purpose is not to use them to further our plans, but to gather information from them while they are under your control. In this way, they are unable to resist the compulsion to obey, but they are still mostly themselves, which means that the power we will gain from such information will allow the FIF to gain greater and more complete control down the line.” 

Silver Knight held in an irritated grunt. A partial conceptual conversion required a great deal of control over the process of turning a Hume into a Fae-kin. That basically meant that he would have to capture one of the Rangers without alerting the others, and avoid using methods that would put her into a trance or otherwise subvert her will. Wordplay and guile would be needed to trick the captured Ranger into accepting the partial conversion. It was more trouble than it was worth. ...but Silver Knight had no other recourse. 

“Second.” Tethas continued. “You are not to take to the field directly.” 

That went without saying, up to a point. The first rule essentially required Silver Knight to use guile and plan ahead. This did not play to his strengths, which he understood was likely the point of the whole task. 

“Finally, record everything you can. Names, locations, landmarks, associates... if it's related to the Rangers in any way, I want it recorded, even down to their facial expressions as you gather information from them. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my Prince.” Silver Knight nodded. So it was intelligence gathering and capture, two fields that didn't play to his strengths. Not that it was impossible, but he preferred to be on the front lines, taking who he wanted and quickly overpowering them. Yet if it meant getting back to the front lines, he would undertake the task given to him. 

“Then go. You are dismissed.” 

Silver Knight stood, and left the throne room, knowing that he'd likely need to procure some resources to make his goals easier to achieve. Not to mention some research into ideas. It was not long before he was in RBS, unconcerned with the workers who were either Fae Soldiers in disguise or ensorcelled to be blind to the Fae influences that were in place within the building. Kyoko had taught Silver Knight how to use the internet some time ago, so he began a search for ideas, ordering some body cameras on the side for his own use when he was able to interrogate the Rangers. 

“I need something... something that affords the affected Rangers some level of independence while still being controlled, and also making them effective combatants... considering what they're based off of, forums around anime and Japanese fiction would be a good start...” 

And thus, Silver Knight began researching among the scores of anime fan art, women's cosplay, and outlandish discussions among the anime fan community...


End file.
